User talk:LtheMilkEater
Welcome Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Soundtracks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 07:24, November 23, 2009 I have indeed considered requesting adminship of some sort. I've looked into it, but so far I haven't found anyone who can do anything. Not that I've looked very hard, but you know, That said, I think your idea is great, although I don't know if we should go so far as to have a page for every song. Maybe one page for an album, and then you spilt that page up for each song? Still, we're supposed to have an individual page for each chapter, so... Anyway, yes, you get the green light from me. :D Not that you needed it. But... yeah. Good work so far, by the way~ ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Aha, thank you for the link. :D I've made a request, so we'll just have to wait and see. And okay, I see your point. If you have any problems getting your hands on the lyrics or whatever, I have... "connections", shall we say, and more than likely I can get you what you need. Also, I was thinking, do we want something a long the lines of the song embedded in the page, or a link to it on YouTube or something? Even just a mini preview (30 seconds or something) would be nice. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Ah, well, I have the front and back covers for You, and I've never heard of the other one. xD I'll have a look around once I get home. No promises, but I can probably find at least something. As for music... would it be easier to have it from YouTube, or just put the song in the page? I'm thinking the latter, and since I own most of the music, it would be easy to upload it onto the wiki and what not. Side note... K1 wears a vest? Is that what that red thing is? I honestly could never figured it out. xDDD ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I couldn't find the booklet itself, but I found the kanji. Key of Dream 作詞：彩音　作曲/編曲：水野大輔 歌：彩音 振り返る度に思うよ あの日描いていた夢が 今も変わらない心で 僕に問い掛けてる ため息で曇った言葉が 錆びついたままでいるなら もう一度輝ける様に 笑顔を映し出して 輝きをした瞬間に 何か変わる予感がした たくさんの思いと涙 全て抱えて歩いて行こう 今でも覚えていますか？ “冷えた両手は繋いで 誰かと寄り添えばいい”と 教えてくれた事 その意味も解らないままで 気が付けば大人になって 分かり合えたはずの君にも 瞳をそらしていた 胸の奥に走る痛み 消せないまま遥か遠く 耳をすませばほら今は 君の声がすぐ傍にある 優しさと寂しさで 心の奥に咲いた花 どんな時も強く君を見守ってる 旅立ちを決めた瞬間に 強くなった僕らがいた 悔しさの涙で濡れた あの頃の君はもういない 未来へと続くあの道へ I left in the artist and such, just incase. Is that okay, or should I look more for the actual booklet? Anyway, my preference would be to upload everything onto a new account. It's neater that way. However, the people at YouTube don't like that sort of thing, and the account more than likely would get banned. Maybe we should make LOTS of accounts! No, no, that's a bad plan. :P Hm... the easiest way would be for us to just find as many as possible on different accounts and link to them. Preferably ones with high quality. Also~ I know a person who uploads all the Higurashi (and Haruhi) music straight from CDs onto the internet, with all the album art and everything. If you want, I can link you to where he posts them. Or, wait, no, you have to join and then post a bit, and they don't like people who just come for the downloads. Still, I'm sure something can be arranged. Eh, 'vest' seems close enough. Maybe it's some kind of armor? And as I recall, in that scene at the end of Kai in the rain, everyone else's (girls) clothes got all wrinkly, but not that thing. So... it really wasn't a shirt. Or Higurashi is only for guys. (<.<) Haha.. 'milk eater'. Well, I'd call you 'L', but that's a special name. Maybe sometime in the future. :D ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Augh, sorry for the long delay. I haven't been able to get to the computer. (>.<) If it's safe, then I say let's go ahead. We might as well... oh, before I forget, I have an extra account on which I posted some Higurashi songs. All the vocal songs have lyrics in the video also... is that okay? Can we use those? Wow, that's a lot of songs they have... but! If the links don't work, they're not very useful. The person who uploads them, Blackgold, has the songs available both on YouTube and Slipstream Anime. You have to sign up on SSA, and post five times... but they're nice and won't eat you up. :3 Alternately, I can provide you with download links for each album. (<.< ) Nah, I haven't gotten around to Umineko. I probably should, but I'm always short on time. And if guys are starting to notice the amount of male-oriented fanservice, maybe it's time to tone it down? xDD I'm sure other girls would agree with me if I said I wouldn't object to a bit of pandering our way... (^///~) Milk-kun, eh? I can do that. :D Along the same lines, I don't care what you call me... usually I'm just Hey You. Which isn't much of a name, really, but I'm used to it. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ Thank you~ And sorry I never got around to responding to your other message. I'll do that right after this. 'Edit Sidebar!' is gone now, but I'm bad at code and terrified of messing some thing up, so... do you know how I could add those extra things? I'd appreciate it. To answer the old message... It's good? Perfect. |D Yeah, I was a bit iffy about changing the name, but it makes more sense. I know it's supposed to be You, but the tune lends itself so much more to Dear You. I can easily tell the difference between them, so... I don't know. D: I put in Reduce because... well, I have Thanks from Daybreak and Destructive from Yours, so I figured, why not Reduce? I suppose I should make a note of it, though. :\ Hm, I did notice it was spelled different ways, and I see your point. However, Yuduki herself spells it with a 'du' (as you can see here so I figured I'd spell it like she did. I guess it could go either way, though. Ah, I have great scans for You. I'll upload them here so you can have them. :D I find it hard to believe it's not on purpose. xD I'm sure it could be worse, though. Lia? Sure, why not. Like I said, I know nothing about Umineko, so I don't know if I care for either of those characters. But! That doesn't matter at this point. And... I dunno. I think so. It'd be difficult, though. I think first we should finish with Higurashi, then move on to Umineko. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ I always have these big long delays, I'm so sorry. D: Um... I think I'm okay right now. The only things I have trouble with are finding the ever-elusive lyrics and art. Dx It took me days of sifting through dozens of websites and huge walls of data before I found that second picture for Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatou". Thank you for all your work in the way of lyrics, though. :D You and your friend(?) on LJ seem to be working hard. Also, I have kind of a very specific way of making each video, so... yeah. I'll ask for your help if I ever need it, though. Thanks for the offer. I see what you mean. D: I've probably lead people astray, then, but I'm happy(er) as long as they stop calling Thanks Dear You -Thanks-. /shudder/ Oh... you're right. Oops, I looked back through some stuff and... ah! This is our Yudu/zuki. :D For her, she just has the hiragana of her name, no romaji to be found, so I guess it's still debatable. I'll have a look through my records and see if I can find anything. ... Nope, nothing. Good. I hate it when shows have lapses in quality /coughendlesseightcough/. Maybe once the first season is out I'll start watching. My official ruling is..! No Umineko for now. Wait till the first season has been animated, then start adding things. Meh, why not? The only thing keeping me back is that it feels strange when I think some of the names Western-style. "Keiichi Maebara" sounds weird, but "Maebara Keiichi" is fine. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩